Two Hearts
by piratelover1126
Summary: When yvaine has a star traveling with her and both of them fall for Tristan what will happen? Will Yvaine wind up with the Tristan? Or will Scarlette?
1. Chapter 1

**Two hearts**

**Chapter 1.**

* * *

Yvaine and Scarlette sat next to one another on the ships deck. Both eying Tristan with a burning love. Neither one of them knew the feelings the other had for him, for they had no experience. They, as stars, had never been in a situation such as the one they we're in now. They never knew what love was before they met Tristan, and they didn't even know that this was it. But they had watched the humans from their home in the sky, and thought this to be love.

Yvaine watched shyly as Tristan slashed his sword left and right practicing with the captain. The warmth of his voice touched her heart and she smiled, and shone. As she gazed upon him lovingly Scarlette rose up from the bench and strode over to Tristan. Yvaine didn't know what to feel, she was to shy to make the move herself and now Scarlette had done so before her. She had known and loved Scarlette all her days of being a star, and for the first time in her very long life, she envied her, she even HATED her. Scarlette's long silk dress flowed behind her as she soared around the deck with Tristan by her side. Scarlette's barefeet fumbled around as she tried to dance, and Tristan laughed, he loved how she fumbled and tripped. He placed his hand on her shoulder to steady her, "Slow down Scarlette," He laughed, "Let me show you how it's done." Scarlette looked up into his brown eyes and nodded. He moved his feet perfectly on beat with the music, and then he reached out for her hand, with a look of longing on his face.

Yvaine didn't know what Tristan was feeling, how could she? But was this love? Did he love Scarlette? As Yvaine pondered these questions a tear slid down her cheek and splashed on her hand. She touched her finger to her face and wiped away the tear, and then stared at the water that perched on her fingertip. She had never been sad before, never cried a tear, but her love was being taken from her and her heart ached. Scarlette smiled irredescently at Tristan, trying to win his affection. Yvaine steadied herself on the armrest as she watched, she pushed herself up and over to the captain. "Dance with me, sir." She laughed. The captain bowed his head and held out his hand for her to take. The captain was quite a young fellow, mid 20's possibly, and he had this way about him, that made Yvaine curious. He loved the sea, and everthing in it, and he loved the outdoors. As they danced he held her waist and told her of the many nights he spent gazing upon the stars. Yvaine blushed and laughed into his strong blue eyes. Did he know she was a star, or was she being paranoid. She didn't know, so she looked away and up at the sky. "You seem to shine with happiness, almost...literally." The captain smiled, pushing away a lock of brown hair behind his ear. Yvaine looked into his handsome face, he seemed to take the pain away, he made her feel happy, almost as Tristan did. They flew around the deck for hours just talking and dancing. It grew dark and Yvaine looked around her, she saw Tristan staring at her and the captain with a look of sadness and frustration. She immediatly took her hand of his shoulder and backed away, "It's getting dark. We should stop dancing and get to sleep." The captain smiled, embaressed. Yvaine smiled back at him and turned around to face Tristan. He stared at his feet awkwardly in the dark and waited for Yvaine to say the first word. "Tristan?" She smiled. "Yvaine.." He mumbled. Yvaine felt terrible but happy at the same time. She felt terrible that she had hurt her beloved Tristan, but happy that he cared for her enough to become jealous when she danced with another man. Evaine smiled and Tristan loooked up at her shining face, and lily white smile. He did not know why she smiled but something about seeing her shine made him smile. Yvaine went to her sleeping quarters, in the lower section of the ship, which she shared with Scarlette. She sat down on her bed conflicted. She loved Tristan...but the captain made her feel something special, like Tristan did.


	2. Chapter 2

Two Hearts

ch. 2

* * *

Scarlette stood at the bowe of the ship as they landed on the water. The water soaked her to the bone, but she loved it. she loved the feel of water on her skin. She could hear the ship members yell out that they had landed. She breathed in the salt water smell, it smelled fresh, it overwhelmed her. "This is beautiful." Scarlette smiled as Tristan walked up behind her. "It is. I never saw all these things when I was in Wall." He said as he rested his hand on the ship. Scarlette looked at him in curiousity, "But don't you miss your own town?" Tristan pressed his fingers on the wood, "I do,  
but now that I have left, I am enjoying discovering new things." He looked at Scarlette and smiled

Yvaine watched them talk with confusion, she thought her little moment with Tristan last night chan-  
ged things. She wiped yet another tear from her eye, and approached the two."Tristan!" She flung her arms around his neck and smiled, she felt content with him. Tristan turnedaround to look at her,  
"Yvaine, you look...beautiful." He smiled. She shyly smiled back at him and rested her head on his back. "I never want to go back to the sky." She looked up at the sky and then back at Tristan. Scarlette stared at Tristan and then at Yvaine, "I miss my home, as much as this world entertains me, i want to go back." Tristan looked at Scarlette, in awe of what she had said, "I..got the impression that you wanted to stay..." Scarlette whipped her head around and looked at Tristan, she could not believe what she had just said, why did she say it? Why?!?! "Tristan...I want to stay...I just meant.."  
Scarlette started to cry, she didn't know how to explain herself. Tristan ignored the hands around his neck and walked away.

Yvaine put her hand on Scarlettes shoulder and spoke to her, "Scarlette, everything will be fine.  
He knows we have to go back, don't cry..." Scarlette looked at Yvaine, tears blurring her vision,  
"I don't know if I want to go back." She tore away from her companion, and ran. Yvaine watched herbut she didn't know what to say, she watched Scarlette dissappear and then looked at the captain,  
as he steered the ship to safety. She smiled at him, and self-consciously shone. It was almost as if he could feel her eyes and his back, and he turned around, "Yvaine!! Come here!!" He yelled across the deck. Yvaine went over to him and looked into his face. "Yvaine, I want to teach you how to steer the ship." Yvaine shyly pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and nodded a yes. He grabbed her hand, excited to have a student, and pressed it on the wheel. She could feel the warmth in his hand, and she could concentrate on nothing else, but his hand on hers. She looked up into his face and ignored his direction. She just stared, unable to speak, or to move, just to stare up at him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the delay. I had a bit of writers block. But here it is waiting for comments :]. I hope you like it. This chapter and the next are sort of romantic. Later on in the book we will get into the action, adventure stuff. So just be patient, wait, and enjoy the chapter.**

**Please give lots of reviews, tell me what needs improving. Also please subscribe to my story's, and favorite them. Thankyou much to my readers for your support**

**___________________ :]**

Tristan Thorn fought the wind for his hat, holding it against his head. He stood waiting to depart as the stars gathered what little belongings they were given.

Scarlette fluttered thoughtlessly about the deck, making small talk with the crew, and laughing at their jokes. She seemed almost unaware that they were to depart any second. Tristan watched her, irritated that she ignored him standing their, waiting for her.

Yvaine sat next to Scarlette shyly smiling and laughing as if she knew what was happening in the conversation, but really not knowing at all. Insider her head all she could think about was the decisions she had to make. Should she really even be leaving the ship right now? But what if she was not wanted? What if Tristan DID want her, and the captain didn't? Then she would be making the wrong choice.

Yvaine looked back and forth, from the captain to Tristan. But when she looked at Tristan her eyes longed for the captain, how could she deal with that feeling of not seeing his face on their journey.

"Scarlette, Yvaine, we have to go." Tristan yelled across the deck

Scarlette hugged the crew goodbye and grabbed Yvaine's hand, pulling her towards Tristan,

"We're ready Tristan." Scarlette smiled.

"NO. Im not." Yvaine protested, yanking free of Scarlette's grasp. She stood with hands on her hips and a furrowed brow.

"Yvaine, we don't have time for your drama. We have already overstayed our welcome and need to be on our way." Tristan chuckled.

"You think im joking, Tristan? Then laugh on your whole journey alone with Scarlette, because I'm not going."

Tristan started turning red with anger. Everyone could tell that he was containing the words he wanted to say. EVeryone on the ship stood still until the captain rose his voice,

"Yvaine can stay with the crew and I. I am very confident that she is a strong women who can pull her own weight aboard this ship." The captain didn't ask Tristan, he told him.

Yvaine smiled inside, he was confident in her. And he made her feel stronger.

"Im staying Tristan, you can't control me."

Tristans anger faded and turned into sadness, "Your right. I'm not in control of you. Stay."

Tristan grabbed onto Scarlette's hand, and pulled her off board

Yvaine stood at the edge of the ship and watched them leave. Her stomach knotted, and she felt like she did the wrong thing. But she couldn't be certain of anything. It was all so confusing to her. She could feel tears forming in her eyes, she had never cried before, never in her life. Her vision began to blurr and she touched her finger to her eye, feeling the strange water pouring from her eyes. The tears came slowly, but they came none the less.

"Yvaine," The captains voice came from behind her, and he rested his heavy hand on her shoulder, "Are you alright?"


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter came quickly after the third. I wrote them both at the same time and figured that you guys deserved two chapters at once considering the delay ;] but keep reading and I will try to comply to whatever you want changed in the story.**

**Peace and Love. Gracie 3**

**________________________________:]**

Yvaine gasped for air and swallowed her tears, she had to be strong, "I am fine." She smiled. But the smile soon broke down and tears began to flow more heavily now. The captain looked at her with sad eyes not knowing wether to hug her and tell her everything was ok or to let her be.

Yvaine bent over and cried, scrunching her eyes shut. She reached out and grabbed the captains shirt to steady herself and he felt as though that meant he could comfort her. He put his arm around her shoulder and scooped her toward him. She cried into his chest, and savored the warmth. The tears stopped but she kept her head rested on him.

"I-I've never been on my own before." Yvaine stuttered

"It's ok. You have me and the whole crew." He comforted.

Yvaine looked him in the eyes, making sure he was telling the truth, "What's your name?" She knew this was totally off the subject but she realized that she had chosen a man of whom she didn't even know the name.

"Hadrian" He smiled.

_**Hadrian...**_The words rolled off her tongue so smoothly, it was like magic. The words 'Trystan" made her feel like she had a frog in her throat when she spoke them. She quickly shook away the thought of Trystan and focused on Hadrian.

She looked up into his reassuring eyes, and strong smile. She knew that everything would be fine, she wasn't alone she was with Hadrian.

"Ulric can steer the ship, why don't you sit in the captains cabin with me." His eyes glowed.

"That would be nice." She smiled.

Hadrian led her to the captains cabin and sat her down in his chair. She wrapped the blanket around her shoulders and tucked her toes underneath her. Hadrian sat down on the floor in front of her.

"Hadrian...is ther nickame for that?" She chuckled.

"Not really..." He said shyly

Yvaine got up off her chair and sat on the floor with Hadrian. She scooterd toward him and looked straight into his face with a thinking look. She tapped her fingers on the carpet.

"Hadri!" She smiled, satisfied with her choice.

"Hadri is good." He complied.

Yvaine crossed her legs, she was very tired. She wasn't tired before, it was just suddenly that she felt overtaken by sleep, which was normal at this time of day. She began to close her eyes.

"Yvaine! You can't possibly be tired, you woke up only 2 hours ago." Hadri protested. But Yvaine was already asleep, her head on the carpet.

Hadri couldn't just let her sleep on the floor. So he lifted her up and carried her to his bed. She was very lightweight and petite, which made her feel like a feather in Hadri's arms. He gently laid her on the bed so as not to wake her up, but he didn't succeed. She opened her eyes slightly and grabbed for Hadri's hand. "Please don't leave." she whispered. "I don't feel comfortable in here alone." Hadri smiled and sat down next to her.


End file.
